1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary cutter, and more particularly to a rotary cutter having a retractable and receivable cutter blade.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical rotary cutters have been developed and comprise a generally circular cutter blade rotatably mounted on a shaft, and extending through an aperture formed in a platform, and a blade guard rotatably attached to the platform, and having an arcuate portion rotatable relative to the platform, to selectively cover or shield the cutter blade.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,289 to Schulz et al. discloses one of the typical rotary cutters comprising a blade guard rotatably attached to a platform and having an arcuate portion for rotatable relative to the platform, to selectively cover or shield the cutter blade. The blade guard includes engaging portions in the form of ridges, for allowing the blade guard to be rotated relative to the platform by the users.
However, the users may have to use one of their hands to hold or grasp the handle of the rotary cutter, and the other hand to rotate the blade guard relative to the platform, such that the typical rotary cutters may not be easily operated by the users.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,189,218 to Okada discloses another typical rotary cutter comprising a swing member rotatably attached to a cutter body, a rotary blade rotatably attached to the swing member, and movable in and out of the cutter body with a trigger lever of the swing member, and a complicated key member is required to be provided and operated by the users to lock the swing member and thus the rotary blade to the cutter body.
However, the rotary blade is directly and rotatably attached to the swing member, such that the users have to spend or to apply a greater force to rotate the swing member, in order to move the rotary blade out of the cutter body. In addition, the users have to depress the complicated key member into the cutter body by the users themselves, in order to lock the swing member and the rotary blade to the cutter body.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional rotary cutters.